Prince Killian?
by Oxo0827219460oxO
Summary: After marrying Emma in the enchanted forest, Killian finds out that he is technically a prince now, and his new subjects expect him to act like one. How will Hook live up to the impossibly high expectations of the peasants and learn to behave like royalty? *Funny, fluffy, stories of various characters teaching Killian to act like a prince instead of a pirate*
1. Surprise! You're a royal now

"And we are _so glad_ that we can be here today. To congratulate our daughter, and her husband, on finding true love. We hope you enjoy the ball, and now, we would like to raise our glasses, to Prince Killian and Princess Emma of the enchanted forest!" Snow's voice blared across the ballroom, and she smiled and raised her goblet of wine.

The many guests did as well, and Emma and Killian smiled.

Emma was wearing a beautiful white gown, with pearl earrings, and her hair in a elegant updo. Killian was forced by Snow to wear a brown leather coat and white vest, similar to the one he wore in the trip to the past, and to refrain from the low cut vest for a night, to make a good impression on the peasants.

After everyone had finished the toast, Emma grabbed Killian's forearm and led him to the dance floor. They both had a good time, dancing and being congratulated by the guests on their marriage. Things were all good and well. That is until, some rather unpleasant people began to comment on Killian's ability to rule a kingdom.

"Shouldn't Emma be marrying a prince? To join kingdoms? And I mean, _he's a pirate,_ he doesn't even have any royal blood." A stuck up duke told Charming.

"No, um, I am happy Emma has found love with Killian, and his pirating days are behind him. He's become a hero, and a better man." Charming assured, trying his best to he polite.

The duke huffed and walked away.

A middle aged woman was next to judge Hook, "Not to be rude your majesty, but are you sure having her marry a pirate is a good idea? A prince would be far more suitable."

It continued like this through the night, and Charming realized he would have to talk to Hook about the rules of ruling a kingdom.

* * *

He brought it up at breakfast, when him, Snow, Emma, and Hook were sitting around a polished wooden table in the castle.

"So, um, Hook, you have to learn to be a prince..." Charming blurted out awkwardly.

The pirate choked on his toast, "What?"

"The people...of the enchanted forest...they expect you to act like a prince.

Killian smirked, "I already do mate, I am a perfect gentleman."

This caused Emma to laugh uncontrollably, almost spitting orange juice all over the table.

"It's true!" Killian looked offended.

"Well, these people at the ball last night, tend to disagree. They want you to know how to impress other kingdoms and be less like...you know..."

Killian sighed and looked down at the tablecloth, "A pirate."

Charming nodded, "Yeah."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"I suppose that is doable. It's a small price to pay to marry your daughter. When do I start?"

"I can start teaching you tomorrow."


	2. Wardrobe Change

"Dave, this is bloody ridiculous."

"I know, but when I went from Sheppard to Prince this is the first thing they had me do."

"But I _like_ my leather!" Hook protested.

"Just pick a fabric already, the couterier is getting impatient."

Killian begrudgingly picked the peice of navy blue leather off the table, which was strewn with an assortment of fabrics, leathers, and cloths.

Charming shook his head and looked at the floor, smiling he remarked, "You're so predictable."

"Shut up mate, lets just get this over with."

The couterier came up, and measured Killian's waist, arms, shoulders, ect, and had him pick fabric after fabric, while he continued to measure and tap his chin deciding what would look good on the new prince.

The couterier smiled, bowed and left the room, holding the fabrics they had picked in his arms and shuffling out the door.

Hook scowled, "Well that was a waste of time."

* * *

Two days later, after Killian had learned about how to act around another king or queen, the couterier came into the great hall, where everyone in the charming family was relaxing, and announced that Hook's new clothes were done.

Hook groaned and grabbed the clothes from the couterier, and headed to his and Emma's chambers. He struggled with all the ties and buttons with just one hand, but eventually he came out dressed in dashing new garments.

He headed back to the great hall, where everyone gave him a once-over and all the attention made him a bit self conscious.

Emma gasped, "Killian, you look...amazing."

Killian was dressed in a navy blue leather vest, which had a collar that stuck up, and was lined with brown leather and had brown leather sleeves. It was similar to Dave's famous red vest, but in different colors. He was wearing his black leather pants, and black boots, and he looked utterly stunning other than the scowl that was on his face.

David nodded, "The couterier did a good job."

Killian glared at Dave, the tips of his ears slightly pink, and scratched behind his ear. He was suddenly very interested in the buckles on his boots.

He sat next to Emma, who was still oogling his new attire.

"It looks good on you Killian. You look great."

Killian gave her a shy smile, and chuckled, "I'm just glad they didn't make me wear that damn cape that came with this."

Emma hugged him, "Come on, let's go put your new clothes away, and make sure the others fit."

Killian nodded and followed Emma back into the chambers.

David slouched farther back into the sofa next to Snow, "This might be harder than I thought."

Snow rested her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "He'll make a great prince David, but we have to remember this might be a lot on him. He has to learn to be someone completely different from himself for the sake of the kingdom. And you told me about your transformation from Shepherd to Prince. You weren't exactly cooperative either."

"I know, I know," David kissed Snow, "But I don't know that he will be happy putting on this facade for the people."


	3. Table Manners

"Oh for God's sake Hook."

"Maybe you need to consider the fact that this is hard to do with ONE BLOODY HAND!"

Killian was seated at a small wooden table, an assortment of silverware and foods in front of him. He was currently struggling with trying to cut a sliver of meat off of a ham with a small, sharp, knife.

"Just cut it like this." An exasperated Snow said, sliding a perfect portion of meat off of the ham using the small knife with grace.

"But you get to use your other hand!" Hook growled.

"I know, just use your hook to hold the ham in place and cut it." Snow explained.

He did as she said. His hook instead piercing the meat and the knife slipping from his grip and cutting his hand as it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Gah!" He cried, looking at the cut left over the top of his hand, which was now oozing a bit of blood.

He used his hook to get a small napkin and he pressed it on the wound, glaring angrily at the bloodied knife on the floor.

"Why is this even important?" He said, a tone of frustration and anger in his voice.

"Because the Prince normally is the one to cut the meat at the beginning of a meal at a a ceremony. It's like a traditional thing I guess."

Killian sighed and sat down in the chair.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna take a break for today," Snow said, "We will practice more another time."

Hook thanked her and left.

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" Emma asked once he entered the Chamber door and plopped down on th bed next to her.

"Food butchering lesson." Hook groaned.

Emma took his hand into hers, and her hand began to glow. Within no time his cut was completely healed.

"Thanks Emma." Hook said, still face down in the pillow.

"Being a prince is harder than I thought, how do you do it?"

Emma chuckled, "Do what?"

"Be royal?"

"Royal blood buddy," Emma ruffled his dark hair, "its a free card through most of the expectations."

Hook grumbled. "Damn it."


	4. Makeover

Killian had just finished off some swordfighting practice with Charming, a content smile on his face as he entered the common room where Emma was sitting, hair disheveled and dirt and sweat smudging his face. He plopped down on the sofa next to Emma with a contented sigh. Emma looked up over her book (which was about magic) and asked absent-mindedly,

"Have fun?"

Killian smirked, and wiped some sweat from his brow, "Yes m'lady, Dave always does prove to be a worthy opponent."

Emma chuckled, "Who won?"

"Tie."

"Uh-huh."

She gave Killian a peck on the lips and went back to reading about spells and counter-curses.

Just then, Snow stormed into the dungeon, cold fury on her face.

"KILLIAN NICHOLAS JONES!"

Hook stiffened up in his chair, wincing at Snow's voice.

Emma started laughing uncontrollably, Killian looked like a cornered animal.

"THE DINNER IS IN TWO HOURS! TWO HOURS! AND YOU GO AND SWORDFIGHT WITH DAVID, I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU!" She scolded.

"Sorry your majesty I-"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, GO WITH THE NURSEMAIDS. GET CLEANED UP, NOW!"

Killian bowed his head and hurried out of the door, following a few sevants into the hall.

Emma was now hiccuping and grasping her side from laughing so much. Snow glared at her.

"I'm sorry *hiccup* its just *hiccup* too funny!" She said, wiping a tear away from her eye and chuckling softly trying to regain her composure.

"Just go get ready." Snow said, exasperated.

* * *

The nursemaid could smell Killian from a mile away. He stank of dirt and sweat.

"Bath, now." She ordered to the other servants, who hurried off to prepare the bath.

Hook grunted as he was shoved behind a curtain, as servingmen entered with him, he scoffed, "A little privacy please?"

They rolled their eyes and left as he undressed and they threw a towel in for him. He wrapped himself up and headed towards the bath, which was now overflowing with bubbles.

He got in and after he was submerged, he relaxed in the water, his aching arms from swordfighting finding releif. After what he deemed to be ten minutes a sevant poked his head in, "Times up, sir."

Killian groaned and got out of the bath, threw on a pair of black pants, and headed out of the bathroom, where the servingmen were waiting with garments. They rushed over and began to dry off his bare chest with towels. He felt annoyed and slightly humiliated that he was being treated like a child, not even being allowed to dress himself. Then they proceeded to lift his arms and dress him in a red coat, with intricate pattern overlaying it in black, and a white sash.

They polished his hook, and his boots, and after they fixed his hair and trimmed his beard, they placed a gold crown on his head. He turned and looked in the mirror, shocked at what he saw. His normally rugged pirate self was now a prince. Looking as if his whole life he was a courteous pureblood royal. The sevingmen looked proudly at their work, and they left to wash his dirty clothes.

Now he would have to face the kingdom, and be the prince that was expected.


	5. Accepted

He headed outside to the common room, where the entire Charming family, his swan, Henry, and Regina and Robin sat, in formal wear, waiting for him.

They gaped at him. He shifted uncomfortably, his face bright pink.

Charming started, "WOAH."

"You look...like a prince." Snow said warily, trying not to embarrass him further.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Somebody cleans up nicely. Pirate you've surpirised me."

Robin frowned, "I thought you'd wear you leather."

Henry started laughing and Robin dropped a silver coin into his hand reluctantly.

"Told ya!" Henry said, as he pocketed the coin.

Hook looked at each of them in disbelief, "You made bets?"

Emma looked apologetic, "Yeah."

The bell in the castle tower rang loudly, and Snow stood up.

"Let's go to the dinner!" She said happily, practically skipping to the outdoor dining area.

They all walked out, facing a regally dressed croud from a raised wooden platform with a fancy table atop of it. All the guests were seated at individual small glass tables below the platform, each seating about 4 people. The many, many tables didn't help Hook's nerves, and the surpirsed murmuring and pointing through the crowd didn't help much either.

He sat at the big table, seated next to Charming, who was at the head of the table (snow was at the other side) and across from Emma, who was currently holding his hand, giving it a squeeze reassuringly. He was failing miserably at trying to look relaxed.

"We'd like to toast today, to the honor it is to have the kingdom of Filles Ventilateur in the Enchanted Forest today. And to Killian Jones, who has changed to become an ideal Prince, for the sake of our people." He raised his glass, and motioned for Hook to stand, which he did. After a short applause from the crowd, he sat back down, and the queen of Filles Ventilateur next to be applauded.

The night passed in a blur, but no longer did Hook feel as awkard and unsure about being a prince. He was congratulated, and Charming heard approval from those who once thought negatively of Hook.

Everything was right for now,

and Killian Jones was finally comfortable being a part of the Charming family. Royal or not.


End file.
